


right here in your arms

by lovespells



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jaem is there for 5 seconds, tw for mention of dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovespells/pseuds/lovespells
Summary: renjun loves his big boyfriend but, most of all, he loves his big heart.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	right here in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> english isn’t my first language so i apologize for any mistakes!
> 
> title from clc’s i need u.

renjun loves how tall his boyfriend is.

he won’t pretend that he wasn’t in denial when he first started crushing on jisung, he thought it was embarrassing to crush on someone younger than him and a head taller.

however, he’s grown to love their height difference.

he loves how easy it is for jisung to kiss the top of his head or to rest his head on the younger’s shoulder. 

he especially loves the way jisung’s gigantic hands cover his entire cheeks when he holds his face and how he has to bend his neck to kiss renjun’s lips. also, when they hold hands and jisung’s almost entirely envelopes his.

his long arms are a pleasing addition too, renjun feels the safest with jisung locked around him – even if he’s taken by surprise when the younger creeps up on him from behind and sneaks his arms around his waist, enveloping renjun in his warmth completely.

renjun loves his big boyfriend but, most of all, he loves his big heart.

he loves the way jisung seems so genuinely interested in every conversation he has – be it with the members, friends or fans – always with a kind smile and a curious gleam in his eyes, memorizing as many details as he can about the people he cares about.

he admits it’s also mildly concerning how often jisung puts other people’s needs first, putting off sleep to help chenle and renjun rehearse, sleeping on the floor so chenle doesn’t have to (which granted him back pains for days), giving renjun half of his meal when they’re dieting because he thinks the older needs it more.

renjun feels like putting him in a chokehold every time – he does, almost religiously. 

he’s head over heels for how passionate and empathetic jisung is, always feeling his emotions so intensely and always so considerate of his friends’ feelings, wanting to do his best to protect them.

renjun knows how lucky he is to be in love with the most caring and adorable boy the universe came up with and, if he could, he’d let jisung know how grateful he is every second of every day.

“hyung?” the younger calls out with a finger to renjun’s cheek, pulling him out of his brief internal monologue.

“yes, baby?” renjun replies, pushing jisung’s bangs back – the younger has been laying on the couch with his head on renjun’s lap for the last hour.

jisung gives him his signature smirk – he does it every time renjun calls him a pet name, then shoves his phone in renjun’s face, “do you like this?”

it’s a pair of white converses with little moomins drawn all over it and renjun can’t help the grin that spreads on his face, “it’s adorable, jisungie.”

“really? i’ll bookmark it then,” he declares and pulls the phone away from renjun with a tiny smile.

“what for?”

“oh, i’m just collecting some gift ideas!” jisung explains and tries to hide his blush behind the phone screen but renjun catches it, obviously. he pinches jisung’s cheek and the younger pushes renjun’s hand away with a grunt, “hyung, stop!”

“you’re too cute, but you do realize those are handmade?” renjun questions, raising his eyebrows at jisung who simply rolls his eyes in response, overly confident in his handcraft abilities – renjun has seen this scene too many times to know how it ends.

“yeah, duh! i can see that! and i can make them for my boyfriend, okay?” he promises, earning a stifled laugh from renjun, “you’ll wear them even if they’re ugly, right? for your favorite person in the world?”

“what does my mom have to do with this?” renjun jokes, still playing with jisung’s hair and the younger puts his phone down to stare at him incredulously.

“either way, i’d work hard on them for you!” jisung tries to convince him and renjun pets his head in reassurance.

“i know you would, baby,” renjun agrees while scratching his scalp, jisung huffs in response but leans into the touch anyways.

“i’m not a baby,” he complains with a pout, further proving renjun’s point and throwing his phone to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

“true, you’re _my_ baby,” renjun teases, placing his hands on jisung’s cheeks and pinching them, “my giant baby!”

jisung groans and tries to wriggle away from renjun’s touch, only to be held in place by his hands, “stop! renjun, stop!”

“where are your manners, baby?” renjun attempts to keep jisung in his lap but the younger rolls himself off the couch, landing on the ground with a thud and a whine, “get here so i can kiss some sense into you, you big dummy.”

jisung gets up so fast it’s almost comical. he jumps up onto the couch and spreads over it, head in renjun’s lap like it was before and with a grin he urges, “go on, hyung.”

the angle is a bit off but they manage, maybe with a little too much bending. they’re both smiling when their lips touch and renjun has a hand on jisung’s cheek, caressing it in an attempt to keep the younger calm – he knows how enthusiastic his boyfriend gets about kissing, especially with how long it’s been since they’ve gone on a proper date.

jisung grasps the back of renjun’s neck to pull him further down but, before they can continue their little make out session, something hits the back of renjun’s head.

“stop corrupting the maknae!” jaemin’s voice calls out and renjun pulls away with a groan. jisung is already pouting due to being rudely interrupted and renjun considers launching jaemin out of their dorm’s window.

“it’s official, we’re moving out!” renjun announces, picking up the pillow jaemin threw at him and tossing it back.

“you’d miss me too much,” jaemin argues, earning a loud fake laugh from jisung who’s still laying on renjun’s lap.

“you wish! if anything _you_ wouldn’t survive a day without us,” jisung counters and jaemin rolls his eyes in response. renjun watches their daily banter unfold in front of him with a smile on his face.

it turns into teenage nonsense quickly and jisung doesn’t move from his spot, clapping his hands as he laughs and shaking renjun’s entire body with the force of it. the older doesn’t mind, of course – it’s his favorite sound in the world.

when jisung looks up at him with the biggest and brightest smile, along with teary eyes from laughing too hard, renjun feels like he doesn’t need anything else.

he loves jisung with his entire heart, enough to conquer the world and give it to him if he asked. there isn’t a moment, though, where jisung doesn’t make him feel like it’d be entirely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♡ 


End file.
